


【仓安】牧羊人

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 大仓忠义养羊的故事
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	【仓安】牧羊人

大仓忠义回到本家的时候，客人已经到了。  
高大的男人正在和父亲谈笑风生，还没进屋就听见父亲爽朗的笑声。  
越靠近会客室，他的脚步就越慢。

上周末的晚上久违地接到了父亲的电话，例行的询问个人情况后，自己被通知了相亲的时间。  
年近三十的继承人被要求相亲也是情理之中，但是大仓实在不想娶一个人外妻子。  
兽人的数量稀少，优越的身体素质和昳丽的外貌总受到上流人士的追捧。

“是什么种类？”大仓只希望不要是猫，他亲眼见过横山娶的那只猫嚣张跋扈的样子，这让他对兽人妻子的恐惧又上一层。  
“羊，什么羊来着，反正等你回来就知道了。”父亲挂断了电话。

“这位是安田先生。”父亲向他介绍了对方的家长。  
大仓恭恭敬敬地鞠躬问好，他没错过旁边小个子一直黏在自己身上的视线。  
“这位是？”大仓主动地问起相亲对象，小个子看上去还像个初中生，大眼睛好奇地盯着自己。  
“安田章大！”他主动回答了自己的名字，清脆的声音在会客室响起。

浅色的卷发简单地梳成一个揪揪，肤色在阳光下白的透明。  
“章大很喜欢大仓君呢，平时很害羞的。”面对自己父亲的打趣，安田有点害羞，捂着眼睛笑起来，露出两颗兔牙。  
大仓觉得自己的心脏快要跳出来了。  
“sho……ta多大年纪了？”小绵羊的名字从自己口中念出来似乎带上了点亲近的意味。  
“已经是可以结婚的年纪啦！”安田的父亲撩起小绵羊的头发，露出藏在下面的小羊角，“再过一段时间就正好是……就能生育了。”  
他略过的部分大仓差不多猜到了，不禁有些羞赧，一旁的绵羊似乎根本没认真听自己父亲的话，心思都放在面前的草莓大福上。

大仓回到东京后，安田偶尔会打来一通电话，小羊在电话那头软乎乎地声音让人想把他揉进怀里。  
“okura~你有没有想我？”安田像撒娇一样地一遍又一遍问他。  
“想了。”大仓就老老实实地反复回答。  
确实想了，连梦里都是小羊嘴角沾上奶油的模样。

安田来到大仓家的那天气温很高，安田的父亲在早上就打来电话，叮嘱他要照顾好自己的宝贝儿子，又说了好些安田的喜好，还有生育的注意事项。  
“你小子可不准做太过火的事！”老父亲的警告大仓一一记在笔记本上，他对自己的自制力还是有信心的。

偏偏这天的合作对象话特别多，唠唠叨叨一直说到天黑才谈妥。大仓擦着超速的边缘开回了公寓，电梯一打开就看到小绵羊坐在几乎能装下自己的行李箱上。  
“okura！”安田一看到大仓就从箱子上跳下来，挽着他的手撒娇，“今天好热呀！”  
确实很热，绵羊柔软的卷发贴在脸颊上，一靠近就能闻到小羊的汗味，夏天的湿热让大仓从小腹开始升起了热气。

和绵羊的同居生活不太顺利。  
安田总是把衣服扔的到处都是；正在发育的羊角总说很痒，非要大仓亲亲才好；毛茸茸的尾巴用是勾自己的腿，但是一碰到尾巴根又缩成一团哼哼唧唧。

太吵了，大仓忠义想。  
本来在书房专心工作，可是总能听到隔壁噔噔噔的蹄子跑来跑去的声音。肯定又是在做什么小手工，上次画了一副图，被夸几句就翘起尾巴了，还非要自己陪他一起画。  
明明是只绵羊，却总喜欢大海，好不容易休假就缠着自己去海洋馆。如果不去就要掉金豆子，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

太吵了，大仓看着面前的报表根本看不下去，推开门逮到了正在堆积木的罪魁祸首。  
“okura！看我做的城堡！”小绵羊伸手勾上大仓的脖子，被抱起来坐在手臂上。  
“yasu真厉害呀！”本来想教训安田一顿，可是一看到小羊得意的样子心里就软的不得了。

小羊比刚见面时长高了不少，但还是没多少肉，只露出一个尖尖的角已经能看出螺旋状的形状。  
大眼睛里总是含着水汽像是被欺负了一下，迷迷糊糊地经常被吓到，晚上睡姿也不好，被子常常被踢到地上。  
要是没有自己，肯定嫁不出去的，大仓想。于是他低下头去亲小羊，把安田的唇瓣吸吮地更加饱满。

想做更多的事情，再尝更多的味道。但是他的小绵羊还没长大，不会像自己一样只是亲吻就有了反应。  
不过幸好安田总会帮大仓解决掉肿胀的麻烦，软绵绵的手握在阴茎，被吻得微肿的小嘴含着头部，努力吞吐。  
大仓舍不得自己的小羊羔难受，只是轻轻顶弄几下。但是小绵羊总要伸着舌头舔个遍，兽人对配偶的味道总是特别偏爱。非要把肉棒舔的坚硬，最后压着舌根射进喉咙里才足够。

大仓从来也不会射到小羊脸上，他喜欢看安田口交后眼角红红的样子。自己的小兽人趴在胸口，手指在缠着他柔软的卷发。  
还没到发情期的小绵羊既不会勃起，也不会分泌润滑的肠液。大仓每次试着把手指挤进小穴，都会换来一蹄子。  
“难受。”不能让小羊羔难受啊，那就只能继续忍耐了。

入秋后，安田又成长了一些，虽然个子没什么变化，但是头上的小羊角已经长成了漂亮的形状。左边的羊角上还被自己咬出一个小小的印子，当然，胸口也有。

安田的发情期来的并不突然，大仓早就准备好他需要的一切，一切床上用品。

小羊羔光溜溜地躺在床上，并着双腿小幅度摩擦着，股间的湿润浸湿了一小块床单。  
噙着水汽的眼睛湿漉漉的望着大仓，小羊大概知道现在是要做些什么，但是又不十分清楚。应该是要像大仓之前做的那样，把手指插进后穴，那里现在渴望被填满。  
如果大仓现在揉自己的屁股，手指往小穴钻，他一定不会再踢开他了。

但是安田的恋人没像他想的那样，只是静静地看着他，看着小羊羔夹着濡湿的床单摩擦。  
“okura~”小绵羊发现自己的声音和平时不太一样了，便咬住下唇不让自己出声。  
“在这里呢。”大仓脱下已经被前列腺液染湿一块的长裤，俯身压上已经熟透的小绵羊。

安田的双臂紧紧缠上他，仰起头索吻，小舌胡乱得在嘴唇上舔过，想往里钻。比起亲吻，更像是小动物的啃咬，不过小羊羔本来就是小动物嘛。  
小手抓着大仓的手指在股沟移动，不得其法地动作只是让自己更难受。  
“后面，要~”含糊不清地吐出几个字，整个人都贴在大仓的身上。

大仓的手指顺着蜜液找到洞口，分开饱满的臀瓣，直接插进了两根手指。  
“唔！”润滑的肠液早就流的满手，小羊不但不痛，还吸着手指往深处去。  
湿热的肠壁层层叠叠，紧致的触感让抵在安田小腹的阳具又涨大一圈。手指一面深入一面找着g点，一直按到一个微鼓的地方，怀里的小羊尖叫着射出初精。

高潮后的安田皮肤上泛起一层粉色，小口小口地喘息着。大仓的肚皮上喷了一层小羊的精液，指尖沾了一点喂到安田嘴里。  
“自己的味道怎么样？”坏心的男人不等他回答就吻上去，舌头舔过小兔牙，粗暴的纠缠着小舌，像是要把正个人都吞下去，“我觉得味道还不错。”  
安田被吻得喘不过气，探出舌尖舔掉来不及吞下而流出的涎水。

大仓坐起身，抓着小羊的腿搭到自己肩膀上，腿间的小穴一张一合流出透明的肠液。  
阳具顶上穴口，挺腰插进头部，缓慢地推进。安田皱着眉头，哼哼唧唧地要他快一点，听话的男人抱起小绵羊借着重力一插到底。  
“啊！”小羊总是这样善变，明明说着快一点，真的抽插起来就尖叫着说太快了。

掐着安田的细腰重重地插到深处，每一次都要撞到小羊的宫口，再慢慢擦着g点退出来。被玩弄的小绵羊只会哭着叫他的名字，小穴紧紧绞着阳具不让他退出去，仿佛全身只剩下这里还有力气。  
大仓可还有的是力气，他又把小羊羔翻过去，把浑圆的臀部拍得啪啪作响。挺身插进被操得松软地小穴，穴口的蜜液被摩擦成泡沫沾上两人纠缠在一起的毛发。  
他伸出手去拉着羊角，安田只能挺起胸口把屁股翘得更高，方便了男人的动作。  
“太、太深了呜呜……”小绵羊黏糊糊地哭喊着，他心里开始埋怨大仓，平时那么温柔，现在却发了狠地插自己，肚子都要被捅破了。  
大仓扳过他的脸吻去眼角的泪珠，“要停下来么？”狡猾的男人停下了动作，专心地磨着g点。  
“不……嗯啊……动一动啊……”安田主动向后靠，肠壁夹紧了阴茎。  
“动也哭，不动也哭。”大仓被夹得发疼，一个劲的猛冲，把小羊羔操得合不上腿，射出不知道多少次精液。

大仓不想自己的小绵羊这么快就怀上崽子，感觉到精关要松就拔出来射在脊背上。浓白的精液顺着脊沟流下，淌到被摩擦得红肿的穴口。  
安田被干头脑混乱，抱着恋人不撒手，坚硬的小羊角顶着大仓的胸口。

“没有怀上小羊呢。”安田后知后觉得发现大仓没有让自己受精，捂了肚子好几天的小绵羊情绪低落了。  
“yasu自己还是小羊呢，要再养几年。”大仓把人捞进怀里，下巴抵在蓬松的卷发上，“要不要去上学？”兽人为了错开发情期，大多数只念到初中就转为家庭教师授课。  
“可以么？”小绵羊的眼睛发亮像是盛了宝石。  
“但是好担心yasu被别人拐走哦。”男人的手探进安田的睡衣里四处游走。  
“才不会！”  
“我要再努力一点，要让yasu没有力气跟着别人跑。”  
小绵羊宽松的睡衣又被扔到了地上。


End file.
